Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol
Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol is among one of the most broken abominations in the game. WHY IN THE HELL this thing is still unrestricted is still a mystery, but it is very likely due to the fact that it is the only thing that keeps control decks alive in the speed meta of Revolution Saga and Revolution Final. Card Explanation THIS ・ IS ・ INSANITY This is just fucking insane. The only reason why it is alive, is possibly restricting it kills everything other than Invasion or Revolution Change decks. First, its ability allows it to '''cast a spell that costs 7 or less from the player's graveyard for no cost, then retuning the spell to its owner's hand. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS????? IS THIS AN APRIL FOOL'S DAY JOKE??????? Seriously. With a super broad spell casting range like this, one can easily; *Recycle Inferno Sign and the like to send copies of itself out. *Recycle and Mana Crisis to kill all of the opponent's mana. *Cast Miraculous Plague to remove 4 creatures in the opponent's battle zone and 4 cards in his mana zone at once. *Loop Miraculous Truce to put an end to all monocolored Invasion. *Cast Mystery Cube to cost trample super heavyweight fatties and reuse it; a very effective tactic before Cube's restriction. *Cast Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation to cost trample mid-heavyweight dragons and reuse it, and possibly even cost trampling another copy of itself. *In Hall of Fame Zero, it is possible to loop Soulswap for almost everything as much as you want. And these are just a corner of what it can do. This is at least 100 times worse than Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves because of the insane casting range. Since its appearance, it has been became the backbone of all control decks since Dragon Saga and due to this, it is around the price of a superior Victory Rare, and is close to Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic, Nicol Bolas and Mega Manalock Dragon in terms of price. And as a second effect it is also put into the bottom of the deck instead when destroyed, so it can't be resued using . However, it does allow Transmogrify to reanimate and spam it, and thus Transmogrify was banished. However, it does have one weakness, with nothing in the graveyard it can do nothing. This is not much as by turn 5 you should have something in your graveyard already. And since it costs 7, it is possible to cost trample it using Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation, and it can reuse it to spam more dragons once revealed. Overall while it might not win the game by itself, it is still insane and can be banned at any time. While not being rrprinted for 2 years despite its sheer usefulness and thus its price greatly inflated, it was later reprinted in the Duedemy Awards pack now as a black silver card. This should be able to reduce its price for a short while. The Sr in its name might stand for Super Rare or Spell Recycle, but very likely the latter as Crystal Command Dragons are named after what they do. Anime uses this card in VS. Category:Crystal Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Command Dragon Category:Creature Category:Metagame Status:Meta